long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wise Demon Marshall
Wise Demon Marshal > Demon Marshal Zhi Guang His head was like a treeless hill, no grass grew on it. That bright and round head looked like a comical and funny big lightbulb in Yue Yang’s eyes. Other than the trademark bald head, the way he dressed was also very unique, he wore a very luxurious silver fur coat, like a gentleman; he was bare-breasted, showing off his thick chest hair, boorish like a barbarian. He wore bright red pants, with a pair of black leather shoes with a pointed tip. His entire attire was extremely awkward. What was most intolerable was that this guy wore different coloured diamond rings on all of his ten fingers. He looked like a country bumpkin who just became rich! Of course, based on his appearance, this countryman who just became rich just looked like he was asking for a beating and did not look important. In fact, this bald man who looked like a countryman who just became rich, was a notorious bandit for South Heaven Realm, his rank was higher than the female giant. South Heaven Realm’s bounty for him was as high has 650 million. skill Silk Inherent Skill. It was similar to Xiao Wen Li’s Binding Inherent Skill but different. * This Twisting Silk Inherent Skill was only limited to trapping the enemy’s body or weapons. The effect was remarkable in a close-range fight. It had no effect on the enemy’s mind and soul, unable to truly control the enemy but only bind and trap the physical body with strong silk thread…. If the enemy’s rank was lower than the Wise Demon Marshal’s, then this Twisting Silk Inherent Skill was very deadly. If the enemy was stronger than the Wise Demon Marshal, then it would serve as a distraction to create an opening for him to exploit. Heavenly Worm Domain * black light with traces of gold exploded from the bottom of Demon Marshal Zhi Guang’s feet. The black light quickly pervade the air and morphed into a Heaven Silkworm-like appearance. Golden Ring * released a blast of golden light energy, and his body turned into a golden statue. Then, he used the same kind of golden light energy and condense them into 2 golden rings. One of the golden ring protected his bald head while the other golden ring expanded to 3 metres in diameter and rotated wildly, protecting his body. Beast Guardian Beast *'Heaven Silkworm' other * Greedy Parasitic Worm: These ugly worms were strong lifeforms that were unkillable, those ugly worms that were slashed apart could actually regrow from their heads or their tails. One insect multiplied and became two insects instead. ** When their bodies burned and become charred, something suddenly broke out from those charred old shells, and they turned into Flame Moths. ** shot with water arrows, what came out from their broken bodies were Poison Spiders ** From the Whip of Agony’s attack, the insect that broke out from the ugly worms broken shells were Demon-faced Butterflies that used mental attacks.Those Demon-faced Butterflies also swooped down to the ground and exploded. Their bodies were destroyed and turned into countless insect eggs. Category:Male Category:Innate Category:Heaven Realm Category:Grimoire owner